Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during aborted takeoffs, landings, and/or while taxiing. Additionally, aircraft generally employ hydraulic park brake systems that are capable of maintaining a braking force while the aircraft is parked. Generally, hydraulic brake systems utilize multiple brake pressure sensors that provide feedback to the control architecture. However, if one or more of the brake pressure sensors fails, the integrity of the control architecture may be compromised, thus requiring an inconvenient and potentially time-consuming inspection/repair. Such failed brake pressure sensors may require immediate attention, which can result in the aircraft being removed from operation for an unscheduled inspection/repair, thereby contributing to flight delays and lost profits.